


Raspberry Jam

by hellion_dctr



Series: Dessert Menu [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Cuddling, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, PWP, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Submission, Swearing, Threesome, black has venom's tongue, it doesn't make sense dont think about it too much, technically not necrophilia, unexpected worldbuilding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellion_dctr/pseuds/hellion_dctr
Summary: A certain naïve crewmate doesn’t see the signs until it’s too late.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: Dessert Menu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033422
Comments: 21
Kudos: 310





	1. Chapter 1

Cyan honestly enjoyed his work on the Skeld. He loved the beautiful void of space, and he loved working with others. 

Sure, sometimes the skeleton crews MIRA HQ sends don’t really mesh well with each other and space debris got a little more biological. Sure, there was that persistent issue where every odd-or-so count of shuttles mysteriously vanished into the void of outer space. But every workplace had issues like that! What were a few hangups here and there anyway?

78% crew return rate, the career handbook said. But to Cyan, that just meant the numbers were still in their favor. 

In hindsight, he should’ve recognized the signs, all the way back when he discovered there were no raspberry jam-filled muffins in the cafeteria when he checked. 

Cyan had just finished charting the ship’s course in Navigations when he heard a light thump behind him. He jumped a little bit, whirling around. “Wah, Red!” He exclaimed when he saw the red suit just a few feet away. “You scared me there! Where’d you come from?” 

“...the vents.” 

Cyan chuckled. “Hiding from the crew again, Red? You’ll have to talk to them someday. In the meantime, you can stick with me if you want!” 

“Heh.” 

There was something… Cyan leaned closer, trying to see in the ship’s dim lighting. “Red, you’ve got a little something there.” 

He motioned to Red’s chest, which has a couple of dark splotches on it. 

Red made an aborted motion, like he was about to cover it up, even though the stains spanned nearly across his entire left side. “It’s… jam,” he says haltingly. “From breakfast. Raspberry jam. I had a muffin.” 

“Haha, I didn’t take you for a messy eater!” Cyan laughed, and reached into his suit’s hip pouch to take out a cloth. He was planning on using it at storage, when he had to fuel the engines, but… “Here you go, Red. You can use this to clean up!” 

After only a moment of hesitation, Red darted forward to snatch the cloth out of his hand before retreating to a safe distance away. He must be even more embarrassed than Cyan thought. 

“...Thanks.” 

“No problem!” Cyan chirped happily. “Well, I’ll be going now. See you, Red!”

* * *

It was Cyan’s task to swipe the card in Admin, but when he got there, Black was already in front of the card reader. 

He beamed, because even though no one could see through the MIRA-issued reflective visors, he was still happy to see another crewmate. “Hi, Black!” 

The man in the black isolation suit turned around to look at him. Like the silent guy he usually was, Black said nothing, but nodded his greeting. 

“Are you having trouble with swiping the card?” Cyan asked curiously. He walked closer, because maybe the big guy needed a helping hand. 

Black struck a tall, solid figure in the cramped space of Admin, like a marble statue. Out of all the crew members, Black was easily the largest, most physically intimidating one. Standing this close, Cyan can fully appreciate the man’s stature, especially when compared to his own. Cyan himself wasn’t the shortest, but he leaned toward the slimmer side, his muscles more lithe than bulky. 

Oddly enough, Cyan noticed that Black hadn’t even taken out his wallet to get the card for the reader. “Did you lose your card again, Black?” Shaking his head in mock disapproval, Cyan wagged a finger at Black. “Silly, you should be careful where you put your things! Just because you have trouble with the card reader doesn’t mean you should throw away your card to avoid doing it altogether! We wouldn’t want people to suspect you of being an Imposter or anything!” 

“...” There was no response from Black, but Cyan got the feeling that Black wasn’t really impressed with his banter. 

“But don’t worry, Black, I’ve got your back!” Undeterred, Cyan took out his own card. “The secret is that you have to swipe it juuuust right, so you don’t go too fast or too slow!” 

Although even with that bit of golden advice, it still took about five attempts for Cyan’s card to register. 

“First try!” Cyan crowed triumphantly anyway. He turned to Black, who had been standing immobile and close the whole time. “Shh! The first few times don’t count!” 

Putting his hands on his hips, Cyan cranked his neck to look up at Black’s darkened visor, saying, “So there you go! Next time, you’ll have to do it yourself, okay? I can’t always be there to do it for you.” 

“...” Black still said nothing, but suddenly there was a giant, heavy hand plopping onto Cyan’s head. Wordlessly, Black patted the top of Cyan’s helmet a couple times, making him bob up and down with the weight. 

Cyan beamed once again at the familar anti-vocal expression of his crewmate. Black came off a little intimidating and weirdly silent, but by now Cyan had realised that he was just a big, nice, shy guy!

* * *

A few days later, Cyan’s first tasks of the day was at Electrical, and he wasn’t really looking forward to it. It was the one thing he couldn’t say he actually enjoyed, because Electrical gave him the spooks. 

It was always so dark in there. The sparse light fixtures installed at the seams did nothing to illuminate more than half the room. All the machinery beeping in the walls and cables running over each other, ready to trip up anyone who wasn’t paying attention, didn’t help either. 

To his surprise, there was already someone there standing in the middle of the room. 

“Oh, Red!” He greeted brightly, relieved he wasn’t alone in the dim lighting and exposed wiring of Electrical. 

“...Cyan.” Turning around when Cyan entered, the taller man in red isolation suit grunted. His voice sounds a bit rougher than normal, so maybe Cyan also surprised him. “The hell’re you doing here?”

“Me? I’m on wires today,” Cyan explained. “Seems like Electrical has a few loose wires that got disconnected.” 

“...Ah. Yeah.” Red took a few more seconds than necessary to respond. He rubbed a hand absently across his neck. “Right, the lights are going out. Guess it’s a good thing you’re here to fix that, huh?” 

Cyan paused, and took a closer look at Red. He seemed strangely nervous, all stiff posture and fidgety fingers. Concerned, he asked, “Are you okay, Red? You look a little jumpy.” 

“What?” Red said, louder than he had to. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” 

The realization came to Cyan. “Nervous ‘cause it’s dark? Don’t worry, Red, Electrical gives me the creeps too. We can stick together!” 

Red grumbled something under his breath, then said to him, louder, “Mind your own business. Fix the goddamn wires.” 

“Haha, no problem! I’ll get them fixed in a jiffy!!” 

Weirdly enough, Red seemed a bit reluctant to move from his spot, and when he did, he just slid over to the right, blocking the path that led to the back of the room. That was where Cyan would have to go to fix the back two panels, but he figured he'd ask him to move after he finished the first. 

He went ahead and opened up the front panel, inspecting the color-coded wired by the blue tinted light of his docu-reader. The lights were really starting to go. He’d better reconnect those wires quickly. 

“Soooo what are you doing here anyway?” He asked, trying to make idle conversation while he fiddled with the wires. It was a simple enough task—just match the same colored wires to each other—and he was done within seconds. 

Red made an odd, surprised noise, but Cyan couldn’t tell what it meant. “Oh. Just. Y’know.” Red shifted his weight on his feet in a sort of nervous manner, and Cyan thought that he really must be having a hard time because of the dark. Who knew such a big and tough guy like Red was so afraid of the dark? Something about the contrast made Cyan smile under his helmet. 

“I was about to do the back two panels,” Red ground out between his teeth. “So you don’t have to do them.” 

“Oh, that’s so nice of you,” Cyan thanked, a little perplexed, yet nonetheless touched by the gesture. “But you don’t have to, I can fix them, no problem!” 

It was much darker in the back than the rest of Electrical, after all. It was very (uncharacteristically) sweet of Red to offer, but Cyan didn’t want him to go through that if he didn’t have to. 

“Nah, I’m saying I’ll do it.” Red insisted, but his shoulders hunched defensively. 

Cyan hesitated, trying to figure out if he’d hurt Red’s feelings by continuing to refuse. “Then we can do them together!” He decided. “There are two panels, so it’d be perfect. That way, we can be done in half the time!” 

There was a tense sort of silence between them as Red seemed to take a few seconds to come to a decision. Finally, he heaved a sigh. “Whatever,” Red grumbled, “Let’s just get it over with.” 

He stepped to the side to let Cyan bustle past him. Humming happily, Cyan went to the innermost of the electrical panels and opened it up, deciding that he could leave the other one to Red. Something caught his attention at the corner of his vision, and idly he looked over to the side. 

There was… something dark smeared across the floor. There was a weird lump, too… Cyan took a little step toward it, trying to squint through the shadows to get a better look. 

Blood. 

And beyond that, a mutilated body. 

Cyan reared back with a cry. 

It looked like a one-man massacre. He could barely see what color the shredded suit used to be. A wave of grief washed over him, adding to the horror already crushing him. _Yellow! Oh, Yellow!_

Eyes transfixed on the gore, he stumbled back, feeling like his joints were suddenly frozen and stiff. He yelped again when his back bumped against something, but it was only Red when he whirled around. 

“Red!” Cyan cried tremulously. “It’s Yellow! Yellow was…” 

His words choked off as his next inhale became a sob, too overwhelmed to manage complete sentences. “Oh, Red, it’s awful. I can’t believe—who could have—” he choked, feeling when Red’s arms came up to wrap around his shoulders. He leaned into Red’s sturdy chest, feeling weak in the knees and grateful that Red was willing to support him. 

A thought struck his rattled mind and he gasped, gently trying to draw himself out of Red’s tight embrace. “We—we have to tell everybody…” he whispered, already reaching for the transmitter on his belt. “Have to report—the body—” 

He had the communication device out, trying not to drop it in his unsteady grip when suddenly, it was ripped out of his hand. 

“R-Red?” He saw the color of the gloves as if it were at the edge of his vision. Red. Red like the blood sliding slowly across the floor. Confusion clouded his mind, horror making his thoughts slow and hazy. “What are you…?” 

His voice cut off at the sound of a chuckle above his head. He’d never heard Red laugh like that. The sound was husky, dark, and it sent shivers crawling down his spine. 

And then Red squeezed, and the transmitter was crushed to pieces in a burst of bent metal and plastic shards. Cyan jumped at the loud noise, the sparks that flew into the air from the wreckage. “Red!” He gasped, aghast, shocked, as the broken transmitter was tossed away right before his eyes. “Why did you—?!” 

He turned to face Red, or tried to, because once again he felt arms slide around his waist and lock him tight in their embrace. They didn’t budge at all even when he pushed against them, and it trapped Cyan against Red, his back pressed tightly against a hard chest. 

“Oh, Cy,” Red said, and there was something in the tone of his voice that sounded… wrong. It awakened something deep in Cyan, something like animal instinct and primal survival sense. It sent the screaming lizard brain of his most basic human instincts running wild.

“Sweet, helpful, helpless Cyan,” Red cooed, as his strong hands squeezed Cyan’s waist, making him squirm a little. “Always so eager to help. Always so clueless. I can’t believe how fucking blind you are. But maybe that’s just what makes you cute.” 

Confusion turned into alarm. Alarm turned into deep, sharp, overwhelming fear. Cyan twisted in place, trying to—to get out? Escape? Get a better look at Red? Whatever it was, he just wanted to get away from Red at the moment, even though normally the thought wouldn’t even have crossed his mind. 

He gasped when Red tightened his grip on him, arms wrapped around his chest so tight and unmoving they might as well be steel. It crushed his arms to his sides, made his ribs creak from the pressure. Cyan made a small noise of pain with the air squeezed out from his lungs. “R-red!” He managed to get out, breathless, “You— _nng_ —you’re hurting me—“ 

After an agonizing moment more, the pressure on his lungs lifted, though not by much. Cyan sucked in a greedy breath, then choked on his spit and started coughing violently. 

“Oh, sorry,” Red smirked. “Forgot you humans were so weak.” 

Red was much bigger, so much stronger and more muscular. Cyan had always admired his broad shoulders, evident even in the unshapely suits, and his tapered waist, caught through sideways glances in the locker room. 

But like this, now Red became terrifying, his large hands that Cyan had once admired now transformed into weapons meant for crushing and breaking. Cyan felt trapped and small and fragile. But worst of all, he felt these things because of Red. 

The blood on the floor caught his eye again and he froze, an awful, damning realization spreading across his mind like a virus. Red was right, Cyan had never been the smartest or the sharpest in any crowd, but still the points were starting to come together. 

“ W-what?” Cyan whispered. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the malformed shape that used to be Yellow. There was so much _blood._ “Red, y-you—“ 

“What’s that, Cy? Finally connected the dots?” God, Cyan could _hear_ the grin in Red’s voice. “Come on, let’s hear it. What did you find out?” 

He sounded so gleeful, so delighted, like he was having fun. Like the dead body on the floor was a game. Like Cyan was his entertainment. 

Cyan swallowed, throat working to get the awful words out. “I-imposter,” he whispered. “You’re an Imposter.” He paused, so tense he felt frozen in Red’s arms, but he had to ask, “Are you going to kill me?” 

He flinched when Red suddenly let out a crackling laugh. It sounded odd, slightly off center from a human laugh, like it was coming through a faulty radio. 

“Fuck, you’re cute,” Red says, almost breathless. “You’re so scared of me, and it’s fucking adorable. Don’t you worry your pretty head, little Cy, I’m keeping you alive.” 

Starting to shake again, Cyan just barely managed to keep the frightened whine trapped in the back of his throat. Tears gathered in his eyes, but he was still wearing his helmet, he couldn’t wipe them away. “Why?” He asked, voice small. The air hitched in his lungs on the next inhale. “Why—what are you going to do to me?” 

His breaths came in shallow, aborted hiccups. He felt like he was going to shake apart in Red’s arms. A startled squeak came out of him when Red started moving, but he only slid his hands up and down Cyan’s ribs, petting his trembling sides like he was comforting him. 

“Relax, Cy,” came the murmur behind his ear, and Red’s voice had turned strangely raspy, notes of a serpentine hiss layering just beneath the still-human sounding words he was saying. “Heh. You look like you’re about to pass out.” 

Distantly, Cyan became aware of the sound of the doors sliding open. 

Hope sprang to life in his chest for a brief moment. He looked over his shoulder, saw Black’s hulking form at the entrance, and began to draw in air to yell out a warning, to call for help, call for backup—


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s just smut. that’s it

Red scoffed. “You’re late, asshole. About time you came.” 

Realization came crashing down with a heavy, awful weight. It couldn’t be— _please—_

Cyan’s mind reeled in denial even as he watched Black lock the doors and approach them, his pace steady, his posture relaxed. There was no concern towards the dead body just a few steps away. 

“B-Black…” he whispered, pleading in his heart for it not to be true, that all he was seeing was a lie. 

Instead of the usual silence he’d learned to expect from Black, a harsh, static-filled voice rang out from the dark helmet. 

“Little,” was the simple greeting. And then Cyan flinched when the man lifted a hand, but it was just to pat him on the helmet like he did in Admin only a day ago. Tears sprang to his eyes, the familiar gesture burning all the more when it came with the acid-taste of betrayal. 

Black tilted his head, like a curious animal. “Red… spilled already?” he crackled. His voice sounded inhuman, unfamiliar, wrong. It sounded like white noise and static, strung together to barely make recognizable words. Old school radio frequencies with too much interference. Cyan shivered at the noise, something in his gut feeling deeply unsettled. 

“You gotta excuse Black, he’s one of ours who never figured out human vocal cords,” says Red nonchalantly. “So usually he avoids talking. Luckily for us, you dumbasses never suspected a thing, huh?” 

Black made an acknowledging grunt that sounded like a record scratch. “Human meat is too fragile,” he shrugs in an uncannily human _‘what can you do’_ sort of manner. “If I manipulate it too much, it will fall apart.” 

“Yeah, yeah, we get it, you’re fucking massive and that meat suit you stuffed yourself into is constantly on the verge of turning itself into slush.” Anyone could tell that Red was rolling his eyes even without seeing it through the dark visor. “You gonna help with the current _situation_ or not?” 

Black made a rumbling hum that sounded vaguely like disapproval. He reached over, and Cyan startled and ducked, but Black hadn’t been aiming for him. The little _beepbeep_ noise and airy hiss of a helmet releasing alerted him, and Cyan looked up, slightly behind. 

Black had taken Red’s helmet off. 

Cyan stared. He couldn’t help it. Red was beautiful, his face all sharp angles and broad jawline and lips curled devilishly at the corners. When he smirked, he showed off pristine white teeth and canines that were sharper than most. His dark hair was slightly matted down with sweat, a natural product of walking around in a heavy suit and a helmet all day. But it was his eyes that Cyan couldn’t look away from. 

They were nearly colorless, a steel blue so lifeless they were almost indistinguishable from the whites of his eye. His pupils, instead of being a clear point of black at the center of his eyes, were clouded and murky. Red had the eyes of a dead man. 

The conversation that happened in the last few minutes caught up to him and suddenly Cyan was struck with the horrifying conclusion that he was most likely surrounded by the bodies of three dead men. 

“Is too early,” Black told Red, seemingly unaware of Cyan’s mounting horror. “You got sloppy.” 

“Shut the fuck up, it’s fine,” Red snapped back, and his arms tightened around Cyan’s waist, like a kid expecting his toy to be taken away. “It’s just one tiny breach. Besides, you have ways to keep him quiet, right? The plan is still on.” 

“Sloppy,” repeated Black, only the static sounded more amused than angry. 

Cyan stiffened when Black turned his attention on him. Even without any visual indicators like eye contact or movement, the weight of Black’s singular focus was nearly palpable. 

“Be good, little Cy.” The hand on his helmet slid to the side of his neck as another came up to take up position on the other side, and it wasn’t until the twin clicks registered in his ears that Cyan realised that Black was disengaging the locks on his suit. That Black was taking off _his_ helmet. 

“No! Don’t!” He tried to twist away, pull at Black’s wrists, tried to dig his fingers under his hands to dislodge his grip. But Red held him tight around the waist and Black was too strong to even budge. It was as if Cyan hadn’t even done anything. 

Cyan squeezed his eyes shut when he heard the hiss of the helmet release, ducking his head as his helmet was lifted off and tossed to the side. He heard it clank against something in the distance. 

“There you are.” Now unobstructed by the bulky equipment, Red was free to nuzzle into his neck, enjoying the sweet smell of fear and distress oozing from Cyan. He slid his nose along a soft cheek, and pressed deep into that spot right under Cyan’s jaw, where he could feel the frantic beat of Cyan’s pulse. 

“Pretty,” rumbled Black, almost absentmindedly rubbing a massive hand through Cyan’s hair, and then reached for the zipper of his suit. 

Cyan jolted, freezing and then twisting into panic, hands grabbing at Black’s in futile attempts to halt the action. “No, please,” he cried, _begged_. “Don’t do this, please don’t.” 

But against the two of them, he had no chance of resisting. Cyan could only watch in mute horror as Black pulled the zipper all the way down, and Red pushed the suit off his shoulders. The cool air of that kept all the equipment in Electrical running hit his exposed skin, and Cyan shuddered. 

“P-please…” voice cracking, he gave one last broken plea, even as Red rolled his suit down to his waist. 

Suddenly Red pushed him forward, and Cyan found himself being passed off to Black, who caught him by the shoulders. He squirmed, but Black just hooked a hand under each arm and lifted him up off his feet like a child, just as Red yanked off the rest of his suit along with his boots. 

Cyan shivered, curling up a little into himself. Cool air lapped at his skin, and the clothes he wore beneath his suit felt altogether too thin against his body. Like this, he felt exposed and distressingly vulnerable, his skin stretched too tight around his bones, the space around him too open and wide compared to the confines of his suit. He desperately wanted it back. 

“Aww, baby, you really are tiny,” Red cooed, who Cyan realised suddenly also had his suit open, carelessly leaving the thick material to bunch at his hips. 

And as if to demonstrate his point, Red slotted his hands around the slimmest point around Cyan’s waist, fingertips touching in the front, thumbs almost meeting at the back. Emitting his static-filled laugh, Red squeezed just to make Cyan squirm more. Fingers dug cruelly into soft flesh, pulling out a high whine from Cyan’s throat. 

Without his suit to act like a barrier, Red and Black’s touches became too real, too much. There were more facets of sensation than when he still had a thick layer of insulation between his body and their hands. The texture of his shirt rubbing against his skin, the gloves that Black still had on, Red mouthing softly at his neck—it all felt too strong. It felt like they were touching him down to the bone. 

Then Black said, “Get this helmet off me, Red.” 

“What? Take it off yourself!” 

“My hands are full,” Black lifted Cyan up a little higher as if to show him. He wasn’t even straining. Even without his suit, Cyan couldn’t have been that light, he was a grown man—but still Black easily held him out with arms outstretched, not even bothering to support him against his chest. 

“Give him here. I want him back, you aren’t even carrying him right.” Red made grabby hands at them. 

Black sighed, sounding like a crinkling paper bag. “What is he, a human baby?” He muttered, but still he passed Cyan off to him. Cyan stumbled a little, feeling disoriented and dizzy, like a leaf caught up in the river currents between the two Imposters. 

“I got you, sweetheart,” Red cooed, and made a pleased noise when he had his arms full of Cyan once more, drawing him in and burying his nose into soft hair. 

Cyan let out a startled gasp when he felt Red’s fingers slip under his loose undershirt. His breath hitched as Red ran his bare hands up his ribs, slow, exploratory caresses over the soft skin of his belly. He squirmed in discomfort, slightly ticklish. 

“Mm, I haven’t touched a human like this in a while. So soft. And warm,” Red hummed happily, holding Cyan tight as he let one hand dip into the waistline of his pants. “And… heh, you’re a sensitive one, aren’cha?” 

Fingers curled gently around his soft cock, and Cyan clamped his hands over his mouth in horror, eyes wide and wet with tears, feeling his whole body tremble. 

“Stop,” he whispered, hearing his heart pound in his ears, his voice waver. “Stop, please, I-I don’t want this.” 

A dark chuckle behind his ear, and Red tightened his grip, pressing a thumb hard against Cyan’s slit and making him jolt and yelp. 

“But you _like_ this, don’t you?” Red crooned into his ear, nipping at the soft skin of his neck with little teasing bites. “Come on, baby boy, I’ll make you feel fucking amazing.” 

“You’re touching me with the bodies of dead people,” Cyan whispered, then squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to tremble. “I… I can’t even begin to tell you how wrong this all is.” 

“Well, technically the bodies aren’t dead,” Red explained, like nothing about it was as sickening as it was. “We wouldn’t be able to inhabit them if they were. We’re keeping the lungs breathing, the heart pumping, the brain sparkin’, all that jazz. The eyes just aren’t important enough to bother with that kinda maintenance. It’s not like we actually see through them. Human vision is bullshit levels of suck.” 

Something clattered on the floor. Black had finally gotten his helmet off. While Red’s wandering hands stilled, Cyan looked up in misery, nearly resigned to whatever would happen next. 

Like Red, Black was pleasing to look at. Black’s long hair fell in messy waves around his face. His features were prominent and shapely. It was like the Imposters had chosen human vessels that would entice and lower suspicion not only through behavior, but in shape and design as well. 

But his eyes. Pitch black, with even the white sclera entirely consumed. And a pinprick point of light where his pupils would be. 

It seemed that no matter how the Imposters fashioned their vessels, their eyes would always give them away. Black’s eyes were different from Red’s cloudy, milky ones, but no less horrifying. 

And when Black looked at him with those inhuman eyes, all of a sudden Cyan could not move, could not look away. His joints locked and his blood froze in his veins. Being under Black’s intense gaze was the most terrifying thing he’d ever felt. 

Black stepped in close, crowding Cyan and Red up against the wall. He towered over them, and Cyan had to crane his neck in order to keep his eyes on him. Cyan jerked slightly when Black’s hand came up to cup his chin, fingers wrapping firmly around his jaw and thick thumb pressing into his cheek. 

He squeaked out a nervous little noise when Black tilted his head up, seeing Black’s face suddenly close in on him, and then Black’s lips were on his. 

The kiss was slow, soft, Black’s plush lips teasing at Cyan with a gentleness that made Cyan shiver and whine. The hand cradling his face left no room to turn away or escape, and when Red flicked a thumb over his nipple, Cyan couldn’t help but let out a quiet gasp. 

Taking the opportunity, Black further opened up Cyan’s mouth with little more than a swipe of the tongue and a bite on the lips, and once through, he wasted no time in licking his way deep inside. Small gasps and squeaks were drawn out of Cyan as he rapidly found himself being completely overwhelmed. It was less of a kiss and more of a sensual devouring. 

For all that he claimed to have trouble with his human vessel, Black kissed with a single-minded precision like he’d made it into an art form. 

There was nothing Cyan could do but tremble under that intense treatment. Red’s hands had started roaming again, one pawing and petting at his softest parts, the other tugging lightly at his cock. Cyan squirmed and whined, his mind protesting but his body unable to do anything about it. All he could do was take it. 

Black’s free hand came up to cup behind his head, fingers weaving into Cyan’s hair and curling the locks securely into his grip. He broke away from Cyan’s lips and wandered along his jaw, sucking deep bruises into the delicate skin at his neck. He reached Cyan’s ear and pulled at it roughly, earlobe caught between his teeth, getting a yelp out of Cyan. 

It was altogether too rough, too fast and dizzying. He should have been too frightened, too uncomfortable, Cyan knows. And yet when Red gave another dry caress at his cock and Black bit another mark into his neck, Cyan felt the beginnings of warmth pool at the bottom of his gut. He sobbed when he felt it grow steadily, spreading through his body, and his cock jerked and slowly hardened. 

Black backed away slightly, slowly, and looked upon Cyan with those glowing eyes. The sight the smaller man made was incredible: wet, kiss-swollen lips, darkening red hickies making a collar around his slim neck, trembling with unwanted pleasure. 

With only a few touches and kisses, Cyan already looked devastated. 

The corners of Black’s mouth tugged up into a broad grin, and the tip of a tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Delicious,” was the only verdict. 

Red certainly agreed, because he nuzzled into his neck, crooning, “That’s it, sweetheart, just let it happen, we’ll take care of you.” 

Cyan covered his eyes, curling into himself like he was trying to hide. He shook, red-faced from misery and humiliation. Even though he knew the cause of his situation, he still felt ashamed for responding, feeling as if it was somehow his fault, his participation. 

“Fuck, I can’t wait to get inside you,” Red breathed, static crackling at the edge of each word. “Would we even fit?” He laughed. 

“One way to find out,” Black replied. 

“No,” Cyan sobbed in horror, in arousal, in mortification, because he felt himself harden even more at the prospect of being filled up by the two imposters. “Please, no more, no more, I beg you—“ 

He sucked in a breath, shaky and unsteady and on the verge of tears. “I’m scared…” he confessed softly, whining in the back of his throat like a wounded animal.

Hearing that sweet, quiet protest, Red groaned and buried his face into Cyan’s neck. “Oh. _Oh_ , Cy, you can’t just _say_ things like that,” he complained. “You’re driving me fucking insane.” 

There was a finger suddenly teasing at his hole, and Cyan cried out, because what, when had he lost his pants? And when had Black gone down on his knees? 

“Up you go, pretty,” Black murmured from somewhere at his chest height, because he was massive even kneeling on the floor. And then he put a hand under Cyan’s bum and single-handedly lifted him up in one smooth motion. 

Cyan yelped again, feeling his balance shift abruptly, his legs automatically going up to drape over Black’s shoulders. All his weight was now resting on Red’s chest, the rest of him supported by Black. Cyan reached behind him to grasp blindly at Red’s shirt, feeling like he was going to fall. 

“Don’t worry, we got you,” Red smirked down at the feeling of Cyan’s hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, reaching around and hooking one of his legs behind the knee to pull it towards himself. Cyan shuddered, squirmed, because Red had his knee almost to his chin and he felt so awfully exposed. 

“Thank you,” said Black, which confused Cyan for a second, and then— 

A hot, wet tongue slid over Cyan’s opening, making him jolt and jump, his eyes going wide. Mouth falling open in a shocked, pleasure-stricken expression, Cyan whimpered as Black continued to lap over his hole in steady, broad strokes. Both his hands were now on Cyan’s ass, squeezing and kneading idly at the soft, plump meat there and lifting him up to his mouth as if Cyan were a meal he couldn’t get enough of. 

Black’s tongue traced around his rim, and Cyan jumped when he dipped inside, lapping at the edges and then going deeper and deeper with each pass. Cyan let out a cry of protest, but it sounded weak even to his ears, too much strained pleasure corrupting his voice. Something in his chest trembled, and he felt tears slip down his face as he finally broke into sobs. 

“Aw, come on, shh, baby boy, you’re fine, we’re just opening you up right now, you’re gonna feel so good…” Red murmured sweet encouragement into his ear, licking his tears away, kissing up and down the side of his neck. He slid his hand along Cyan’s quivering sides, petting him like one would a distressed animal. 

And Cyan merely let out an involuntary noise, small and quiet and sounding so sad and resigned. It delighted Red to no end. He and Black both lapped it all up, everything that Cyan gave them, everything they took from him. God, the sight of his face right now—

Eyebrows drawn together in an arousing expression of deep suffering and pleasure, face flushed and eyes wet and glazed with tears, mouth slightly open, chin trembling— 

It was a sight they could stare at for ages. 

Black’s tongue went further in than Cyan ever thought a tongue would go, and it speared something that sent a bolt of pleasure through his body. Cyan cried out, writhing on Black’s inhuman tongue. And Black just kept rolling over that particular cluster of nerves over and over again until he was breathing in sobs, wound up tight. Soft whimpers spilled out of his mouth like he was an instrument and Black was the musician. 

Chuckling a little through his nose, Black slowly withdrew, looking mischievously up at Cyan as his chin dripped with viscous liquid. It looked too thick to be human saliva, and there was so much of it. 

“Found your prostate. All is in working order.” Black sounded like a doctor giving his analysis even as he grinned at his own joke. His tongue flicked out to wipe across his lips, his chin, and Cyan finally saw why it had seemed so far-reaching and strangely articulated—Black’s tongue was inhumanly long, tinted a dark, slightly purple shade. It curled at the tip and twisted in the air like it had a mind of its own, and Cyan shivered at the memory of it being inside him just a moment ago. 

“You done yet?” Red asked impatiently. 

Black just raised an eyebrow, putting Cyan’s leg down and sliding up from his position to tower over them once more. “I open him up nicely for you and you still have no manners,” he rasped, and almost idly stroked a massive hand up Cyan’s side, fingers running over his ribs and then wrapping around his back. 

It pulled Cyan forward into Black’s chest, cheek pressed up against a bulging pec. He trembled and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Black nuzzle into his hair, cuddling him like a child’s plushy. In Black’s hands, Cyan felt too much like a toy doll, made to be played with until broken. 

Behind him came Red’s sarcastic voice, “My bad, your royal highness. May I?” 

“You may.” 

“Fuckin’ _finally._ ” 

All of a sudden there was a press at his entrance, much blunter and thicker than Black’s prehensile tongue. Cyan gasped, eyes opening wide, then shook his head vigorously, small and broken cries of “no, no, no” falling from his lips. 

But his protests made no difference in the past, and they certainly didn’t change anything now. If anything, it only seemed to encourage Red. Cyan sobbed as Red dug his hands into his hips and pushed determinedly into him. Black’s slick alien saliva made the process much smoother, but still Cyan felt as if he was being speared through, filled up more than he’d ever been in his life. 

Panting shallowly through a mouth that had fallen wide open against Black’s shirt, Cyan grasped desperately at the thin fabric as if it would somehow anchor himself against the unrelenting sensation. He couldn’t stop shaking. It felt so agonizingly _big_.

When he’d bottomed out, Red groaned, deep and long. “Cy, fuck, sweet little Cy, you’re so soft and tight inside,” he moaned, starting to thrust slowly. 

For all his impatience a moment ago, Red sure seemed to be taking his sweet time once he was actually inside Cyan. He pushed in and out at a lazy pace, like he was testing things out. Then he tilted Cyan’s hips in an incrementally different angle, adjusted his stance a little, and snapped his hips forward in a burst of motion. 

A startled whine, high and thin, slipped out from Cyan’s mouth when Red nailed his prostate perfectly. And he continued to do so, on every thrust, and the pace picked up abruptly. Pleasure spritzed up his spine with every snap of Red’s hips. Black held him tight as he writhed, mouth falling open as his breathless moans filled the air. 

“Oh baby, you feel like a dream,” Red praised, throwing his shoulders back and planting his feet into the ground, beginning to piston his hips with an inhuman stamina. Cyan was pushed more into Black’s chest with each wild thrust, and Black took the opportunity to wrap him all up into his arms greedily, nosing down the trembling line of Cyan’s neck and leaving wet, bruising kisses wherever he went. 

Cyan felt like he was drowning in sensation. Two pairs of hands wandered across his body, two mouths kissed and sucked at his skin. Red was abusing his prostate like making Cyan climax on his cock was his owed right, and Cyan was beginning to think that he would succeed without ever touching his front. 

In his state of mind, Cyan didn’t notice what was happening until there was a finger shoving into him right alongside Red’s cock. 

Cyan’s back stiffened and he yelped, turning his head to the side in refusal, in helpless distress. "No, w-wait," he slurred, tears mixing with drool leaking from his panting mouth, streaking down his flushed cheeks and dribbling down his chin. "You can't, you can't," he begged pitifully into Black’s shirt. 

Black just added more fingers in response until he’d stretched open Cyan’s entrance just enough to align himself up. Cyan cried out when another cock started squeezing its way inside. Unsurprisingly, Black was much bigger than Red, who was already quite impressive. Sobbing in despair, Cyan gasped like he was drowning as Black’s mushroom head popped past his ring of muscle and continued to push steadily inside. 

Cyan nearly folded in half, arching backwards as his body tried to accommodate the excruciating stretch. “No, please—you’re too big,” he uttered out in high, ragged gasps. “I’ll—I’ll break, you’ll break me, please take it out—“ 

“Oh fuck,” Red groaned, panting like he’d ran for hours. “Fuck, why is that so fucking hot?” 

Cyan trembled, his body wound tight as a bowstring, while Black’s cock just kept going in and in and in—blistering red pain blitzed across his dotty vision until that second cock was buried all the way inside. 

He cried and moaned brokenly, closing his eyes against the worst pain he’s ever felt in his life. Cyan’s fingers loosened from their deadman’s grip on Black’s shirt, and his hands slipped. He swayed, bracketed in by Red and Black’s arms, and Red caught him by his hands, folding them over his chest and wrapping his arms around him in a mockery of a hug. 

They started moving again, the two of them, thrusting slowly at first, then picking up in intensity. Cyan wailed, feeling like he was going to burst, feeling like he was splitting in half. The two cocks in him filled him up so full, piercing him through on their lengths, thick and meaty and hot inside of him. He imagined that his organs were being shoved out of the way to make more room, that his whole body was being reshaped from the inside out. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Red muttered breathily, over and over again. “God, you’re so fucking tight Cy, good boy, so fucking good.” 

Black didn’t say anything, but instead reached down to wrap a hand each around Cyan’s thighs and bring them up to hook around his waist. The new position allowed them to thrust even deeper, and it sent Cyan wailing again, much too oversensitized, shuddering violently, eyes rolling slightly upward and mouth dripping drool from the corners. 

Soon enough, Red and Black had Cyan bouncing on their cocks, each sloppy thrust pulling a whole new slew of beautiful broken sounds from him. 

Mindless pain and pleasure blended into each other until there was no start or end to the two, and Cyan’s jumbled brain couldn’t function past pure sensation anymore. He felt himself go limp. His head lolled backwards, hitting Red’s shoulder. 

He let himself be jerked up and down on their cocks, submitting himself to everything, limp and boneless like a broken doll that had been handled too roughly. Tears leaked from his eyes, vision so blurry he couldn’t see a thing. His breaths came in little panting squeaks and whimpers, each sounding like they were punched out of him every time Red or Black thrusted into him. 

Hating that he sounded so pathetic, he pressed his face into Red’s neck, letting his whimpers be muffled into the damp skin there. 

“Don’t be like that, Cy,” Red swiped a careless thumb through his tears, and accomplished nothing but smearing it more across his face. “Try to enjoy it more.” 

Cyan let out a small whine, pressing closer as if it would help him hide from them. He flinched when Black let go of one thigh to slide a hand down his front. Blunt fingers bore down into the soft skin of his underbelly, and the increased pressure squeezed out a strained moan out of him. Black rumbled out something deep in his chest, sounding pleased, like a static-filled purr. 

His breath hitched when he realized that Black was _feeling_ himself from the outside. Cracking his eyes open and trying to see through the tears and blurry vision, Cyan stared down his ravaged body in a sort of awed horror. Every time one of them thrusted into him, his belly tented obscenely outwards. 

Black’s hand on him slid down slowly, trailing down his groin to cup around Cyan’s neglected erection. It was weeping from the tip, pearly white precum dribbling down the length of it as it bounced against his stomach in tandem to Red and Black’s movements. 

“Nnn…” Cyan squirmed weakly, all strength having long since abandoned him. “Hahh—“ 

He gasped at the sensation of Black’s fingers wrapping firmly around his cock, throwing his head back. It was an overpowering, toe-curling wave of oversensitivity, and Cyan couldn’t do anything but writhe in place in the face of it. 

“S-stop…” he panted out raggedly, sounding wrecked and small. “H-hurts… I’m becoming—weird…” 

Red moaned loudly when he felt Cyan become even tighter, impossibly, squeezing him and Black together in an incredibly wet, hot embrace. 

“Fuck,” Red breathed, blinking against the mounting pleasure. Trapped within his arms, Cyan trembled and shook, sounding like a wounded animal as Black lightly rubbed a thumb against the head of his cock, a merciless grip on the rest of him so he wouldn’t spill over sooner than the imposters wanted him to. Each pretty little noise that came out of Cyan only made his own cock twitch inside. He groaned, even as he felt Black’s cock throb beside his, “Black, I’m about to...” 

And in affirmation, Black made some sort of noise that was full of static and white noise, like a blown-out speaker, any semblance of humanity now completely gone. 

The hulking imposter leaned down and nuzzled his nose into Cyan’s hair, loving how he trembled against his body, drinking in the delicious smell of arousal and sweet desperation. “Prepare yourself,” Black said in crackling syllables into Cyan’s ear, feeling his shaky gasps against his skin, feeling the light fluttering motions around his cock that told him that the crewmate was nearing his limit too. 

Black’s hand on Cyan’s cock shifted, knuckles grazing once up the shaft and then pressing a thumb brutally into his piss slit, making him jerk violently. It was enough to push Cyan into climax, his spine arcing involuntarily, the overwrought _wail _that burst from his lips reaching new pitches.__

__With a few more thrusts, Red buried himself as deep as he could possibly go and came, groaning loudly into Cyan’s ear. And almost simultaneously, Black released as well, and Cyan let out a stuttering gasp at the sensation of warm, thick cum flooding his insides. It felt endless, an unbelievable amount that invaded every crevice deep inside him._ _

__Cum dripped in thick rivlets from Cyan’s stretched hole, and some of his own had gotten on his face, on his cheek and over his chin, splattered across his throat and chest. His eyes were glazed, the deep flush to his checks making him look delirious and feverish._ _

__“Heh, we fucked you out of your mind, didn’t we?” Red chuckled, voice rough. He tilted Cyan’s face toward him with a finger, admiring the dazed expression a little before leaning over to catch a dribble of cum with the tip of his tongue._ _

__When he pulled out, it caused a new gush of cum to spill and splatter the floor. “Damn,” breathed Red, even a little impressed._ _

__Cyan’s head lolled, a little hitch in his panting the only hint that he was still conscious. He felt so weak, his bones like jelly and limbs unresponsive. His eyes fluttered, exhausted mind drifting toward unconsciousness with every second despite it all. Black seemed to catch on, because in the next moment Cyan was being lifted off his cock and into strong arms._ _

__It made Cyan whimper weakly into Black’s chest, all bundled up into him. The sudden empty feeling below was nearly unbearable. He felt cum still dripping from his hole. He felt icky and used and—and broken._ _

__Black made a noise when Cyan trembled for a moment, and then broke into heartbreaking sobs._ _

__“Don’t cry,” Black rumbles at him, and there was something absurdly funny about how the giant imposter doesn’t seem to know what to do with his human victim crying inconsolably in his arms, now that everything was done._ _

__Red rolled his eyes. “Fuck, you’re hopeless,” he mutters, before reaching over to wipe Cyan’s tears away, pushing his hair away from his messy face. “Come on, deep breaths, babyboy,” he tells him, “Yeah, shh, relax. Just close those sleepy eyes, okay?”_ _

__As much as he wanted to shy away from those touches, Cyan couldn’t find it within himself to resist or escape. Soon he found himself blinking slowly, eyelids heavy despite his every other breath still hitching with a sob._ _

__“No one’s gonna hurt you, Cy, we’re just gonna take you away nice and carefully… We’re gonna put you somewhere safe, and you’ll wait for us nicely, won’t you?”_ _

__Cyan’s world was quickly shrinking, everything going dark as his eyes closed and his mind succumbed to exhaustion. All he could hear now was Red’s words, echoing through his sluggish thoughts._ _

__There was a chuckle, and distantly he heard one of them say, “Good boy.”_ _

__And then the world went dark._ _


End file.
